The present invention relates to the general art of bedding, and to the particular field of bed sheeting arrangements.
The traditional form of bed sheeting has an upper and a lower sheet which are both formed from generally rectangular pieces of fabric and which are secured to a mattress by being tucked underneath the mattress. A fitted lower sheet is often used as a bottom sheet in a bed sheeting set. A fitted lower sheet generally includes a body having side and end portions which side and end portions fit around the sides and ends of a mattress so the fitted lower sheet encases the mattress. The body of the fitted lower sheet extends over the top of the mattress and the sides and ends of the fitted lower sheet extend for a short distance along the bottom of the mattress inwardly of the sides and ends of the mattress. While popular, many fitted lower sheets do not overcome problems associated the use of such fitted lower sheets.
One such problem concerns the neatness of the fit. Another such problem concerns the generally utilized elastic and stitching for fitting purposes becoming loose through normal use over a period of time. Another such problem is that of accommodating mattresses having a thickness or shape different from a thickness or shape for which the fitted lower sheet is designed.
Therefore, there is a need for a bed sheeting arrangement that combines the relative ease of handling of a non-fitted sheet with the convenience of a fitted lower sheet, and that can effectively accommodate any size or shape mattress in a secure manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bed sheeting arrangement that combines the advantages of a non-fitted sheet with those of a fitted lower sheet without the usual disadvantages of a fitted lower sheet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bed sheeting arrangement that combines the advantages of a non-fitted sheet with those of a fitted lower sheet without the usual disadvantages of a fitted lower sheet and can securely accommodate a mattress.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bed sheeting arrangement that combines the advantages of a non-fitted sheet with those of a fitted lower sheet without the usual disadvantages of a fitted lower sheet and a secured upper covering.